


It's a Match-a

by normalpanchan



Series: KiraKAI-verse [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, brief mention of Yusuke Kitagawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: A kouhai and senpai learn more about each other.(set in the P5-verse)





	It's a Match-a

**Author's Note:**

> another worldbuilding fic (Takes place a year before [KiraKAI Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583708/chapters/33702351))

Masayuki was sitting on a chair, with one leg on the stool and a lollipop in hand, in the vacant music room. He was getting bored out of his mind waiting for his two friends to come back. Not to mention the new kid…

As if on cue, the said new kid arrived at the door, holding a shopping bag.

“Hey,” the girl said. “I bought some snacks for every--” She then just realized it was just only him. “Uh...where’s Sakamoto-senpai and Shirotani-senpai?”

“I dunno.” Masayuki replied nonchalantly. “Prolly doin’ some extra classwork. They’re in the same class, y’know.” He sucked on his lollipop.

The girl sighed. “I see…” She looked at her bag. “Do you want to eat some snacks with me? I’ve brought some chips, jagarico, juice, matcha pocky--” The tired boy piqued when he heard ‘matcha.’

“Aki, bring me that shit!” Masayuki was excited. “I’m a sucker for matcha-flavored stuff.”

“Alrighty!”

The girl, Aki, walked to a chair next to the boy and sat down, putting the bag of snacks on the floor. She took out two items from it: a box of matcha-flavored pocky and a packaged cup of jagarico. She handed the pocky to her senpai and started opening up her snack.

“So…” she began. Masayuki was in the middle of tearing the inner bag of his snack open when she did.

“Why are you such a hard-ass?”

That surprised him. He didn’t expect his kouhai to be so blunt. For the few days he knew of her so far, Aki was polite and kind of fangirl-ish. “Whaddaya mean?”

“You know, when Sakamoto-senpai offered me to join your band in exchange for access to Mr. Kitagawa. I know you had a point: joining for access is selfish, but you DO know it was most likely a return-the-favor kind of thing, right?”

Masayuki was getting slightly irritated. “Return the favor?”

“I was the one who drew the new logo for your little group. The old one was an eyesore to me.”

He finally, and violently, opened the bag. “...I drew the old one.” His voice was serious.

Aki took notice. “Oh. Uh...sorry? But it really was.”

“I don’t need your pretentious bullshit.”

“See? That’s what I mean by being a hard-ass!” She was raising her voice.

“Look, Aki, I don’t need to be told by some art fart that my logo sucked. Goro liked it and that mattered. So when he saw and presented your version to us, I WAS jealous, but I know it was for the best.” the tired boy confessed.

The air between them was quiet, but intense. To Aki, his hard-ass-ness is in near-full display, but still managed to be honest all throughout. The term was ‘brutally honest,’ right?

“I’m sorry.”

“...Sorry, alright?”

Both of them said their apology simultaneously, which was eerie to them.

“I...I’ll still say the old logo was terrible, but I’m not saying it with malice.”

“And I’ll say that I’m aware.”

Both were quiet again, eating their snacks. But then Masayuki spoke up once more. “...Why don’t we learn more about each other?” The girl was surprised. “Since you’re a band member and all and it’ll clear up the air between us.”

Aki was thinking that she may like this senpai, for his brutal honesty. “Totes!”

The boy bit off another piece of his pocky. “Alright. Try to keep up now.”

“Huh?”

“My sign’s Aries, blood type’s A, my family is just my grandparents, and into old-fashioned stuff.”

“Kuroda-senpai, slow down!” she whined.


End file.
